Sweat
by elecktrik
Summary: Bill Weasley, Dolores Umbridge. Don't kill me. Created in a fic-writing marathon. It was difficult to write, yes.


Gringott's is like a sauna in the summer. The goblins like the heat, so very few windows are permitted to be open. Going underground to the vaults is considered a privilege. Go deep enough and it is a veritable oasis.   
  
Bill Weasley stood behind the counter. He wore his long red hair in a pony tail, as usual, along with the traditional fang earring. They had been permitted to dress casually on Fridays, so he was wearing a tasteful white t-shirt and khaki slacks. He was sweating.  
  
He squinted against the light from the entranceway when it opened, revealing a large silhouette standing with her back to the sun. As the shape moved closer, he recognized the toad-like face, black eyes embedded deep in the skull. Her pudgy hands clutched a black purse. She was at Hogwarts last year or something, thought Bill. She looked familiar.  
  
As she approached his counter, Bill wiped his hands on his slacks. They were sweating. He blamed it on the heat, instead of nervousness or something more sinister. He smiled at her as she reached him.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Gringott's," he said, smiling energetically. "How may I help you?"  
  
Dolores Umbridge smiled in return and fished in her purse for a small key. She extracted it and held it dangling over his hands. "I would like to withdraw the contents of vault 392, please."  
  
Bill looked at her, unsure what to do with this key hovering above his hands, so he turned them over and opened his palms. She dropped the key into his hand and closed the fingers over it, as if it were a treasure. He smiled again and walked around the side of the counter so he was standing beside her.  
  
"Vault 392, hmm? That is almost as far as our vaults go, you know. We have a bit of a ride to get there," Bill said. Dolores smiled and clutched Bill's arm, even though he hadn't offered it to her.  
  
He grinned nervously as he helped her into the cart that was waiting to take them down to her vault. He climbed in and sat beside her. He had no choice, these carts weren't exactly roomy. They sat in silence for awhile as the cart plunged into the darkness.  
  
He was thinking about why he was sweating so much, even now with a cool breeze and the damp walls.  
  
She was thinking about how sexy he looked when he sweated. She told herself that he was sweating because he was aroused.  
  
The cart lurched on along the tracks as they sat in silence, both totally unaware that they were both thinking about Bill Weasley's sweat glands. He attempted some small talk. He asked her name, what she did for a living. She took this as genuine interest, and blushed in the darkness.  
  
When they stopped outside vault 392, he climbed out and then held her hand for her as she climbed out. She took it and found herself standing beside him. It was nearly pitch black down here, a few lanterns attached to the walls were the only source of light. Mood lighting, she thought.  
  
He extracted the key to the vault from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. He turned the key and the door slowly swung open. He held it open for Dolores, who walked in. "Please, come in. I'll be a moment.," she said.  
  
He followed her in and closed the door behind him. It's company policy to never leave the door standing open if there isn't a guard outside. As soon as the door clinked shut, she turned towards him.  
  
"Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Weasley," she cooed.  
  
"It was no problem at all Ms. Umbridge. It's my pleasure."  
  
She took a step towards him. He wiped his palms on his pants again. She took another step. He blinked. When his eyes opened again, he was being crushed against her bosom and his face was being devoured by her gaping mouth.  
  
She could catch a fly with that tongue, easy.  
  
He squirmed, trying to back away, but her grip was iron-tight. Her hands were exploring, untucking his shirt, raking fingernails over his chest, gripping his ass and fumbling with his belt.  
  
Bill managed to push her away for a moment. Dolores fell with an unceremonious plop! and landed on her back, her legs splayed open. She figured this looked pretty attractive. She also figured that Bill had pushed her not out of anger, but out of desire.  
  
So it came as a real shock when she glanced up to gaze at him adoringly and realized he was gone.  
  
She stood up and left the vault. The cart was gone too.   
  
"Might as well make the best of my time alone," she murmured to herself, turning back into the vault and closing the door behind her, her hand creeping into the waistband of her skirt as she went. 


End file.
